PROM! Hell No!
by Awesomeness2122
Summary: Prom's coming. Amber's trying to get peddie to go. With her five phased plan and Mr.Sweet's help, who knows what will happen? It can't be that bad, or can it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. I was bored and I started writing this. Tell me if it's terrfyingly horrible or good.**

* * *

**Third Person's POV**

Prom night's coming up and the whole school is getting busy. Boys; getting dates and girls; dress shopping. One of the school events that were on Amber's favorite list, and one of the many school events on Patricia's hate list. The Anubis House girls; Amber, Joy, Nina, Mara and Patricia were sitting around the student lounge at their free period. There were colorful flyers and posters of prom night everywhere.

**Patricia's POV**

Wow. Prom night. How is it so important? I'd prefer a day off of school than prom night. I mean, what kind of mentally sick and retarded person created prom? And why? Do they want to see me suffer or something? Probably. Retard. Flyers were everywhere, in different fonts, shapes, colors and sizes. I mean how serious are they?

Just then a flyer dropped on my head. I muttered most of the swear words I know. The flyer read in big bold letters:

**PROMNIGHT**

**NEXT SATURDAY NIGHT!**

**GET A DATE, GET A DRESS, GET A TUX**

**MAKE SURE YOU COME!**

**06:00-11:00**

**DETENTION**** IF YOU ****_DON'T _****COME!**

Okay, now _that _is new. Detention? Seriously, ? Now you'e _forcing_ us to have _"fun"_. Yeah, right. Amber ripped th paper away from my hands, read it and squaeled happily.

"PROM!" She squealed. So did Joy. This won't turn out good.

"Patricia! Prom!"

"Hell no!"

"But you'll get detention!"

"Yeah right, like I'll care." She pouted then glared at me.

"Oh you will come to the prom, Patricia. Eventually." She said the walked away. Wow. This cannot turn out well.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter. I can't think of anything to write. Peace out.**

**~A2122**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for not updating and this is a very short chapter. There is an invisible disclaimer, only people who review will see it.**

* * *

**Amber's POV**

I left the girls and went to find Eddie. Big surprise, he was in the _library_. Bigger surprise, he was Ireading I an actual _book_. Wow, daddy must be really proud. I opened the door and stepped inside.

"YO EDDIE!" I yelled. The librarian glared at me and put her finger to her lips while everyone just stared at me.

"SSSSHHHHHH..." The librarian said while glaring.

"Oh, you shush!" I hissed,"What are you looking at? Mind your own business." They all looked back to their books. I walked over to Eddie and sat across him.

"Yes Amber?" He asked, putting his book down.

"Are you going to the prom?"

"No."

"Why not"

"Cause I don't want to."

"But you _have_ to."

"Oh yeah, says who?"

"Says this flyer and me." I stated matter-of-factly, shoving the flyer I brought in his face. He took it and scanned the paper.

"Who cares? It's just detention. I'm used to it." He said, handing the flyer back to me. I glared at him.

"But you have to ask Patricia..."

"Is she even willing to go?" Ugh, damn peddie...

"But if she _wants_ to go, will _you _go?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't want to. She _despises _proms. She told me about her sworn hatred for it."

"UGH! DAMN YOU EDDIE!" I yelled, not caring that I'm in the ever so silent library. The librarian glared at me while everyone stared at me.

"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHH! Shush!" The librarian hissed.

"Oh, _you_ shut up!" I yelled,"And what are you looking at? Go back to your books!" Everyone's stare stayed while the librarian scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Amber Millington, Mr. Sweet's office. Now." She said handing me the piece of paper. I walked out and into Mr. Sweet's office. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. I walked inside to be greeted by .

"Hello, . Take a seat. How may I help you?" I handed him the piece of paper and he read it quickly.

"Do you have a good reason for this?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I know, of course you want your son to go to the prom..." I paused, waiting for his confirmation.

"Of course! That is why I had putt up the detention." He explained. I explained everything to him and he nodded.

"I see... I will nott give you detention. In fact, what can I do to help?" He offered.

"Well, you can help by..." He nodded understanding.

"Okay, now off you go." He said. I walked out with a triumph grin on my face. Plan Get Peddie To Go To The Prom Together is on the go.

* * *

**Simply sorry. R&R and gimme ideas! I'm all blank...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I'm really really really really really really really sorry for not updating for a looooonngggg time. But my wifi was "struck by lightning" again, so it wasn't working. And, really, thank you guys for following, reviewing, etc. And to make it up to you, I'll ****_try_**** to make this chapter longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Mr. Sweet's POV ****_(AN: Hehe)_**

After Amber had explained to me about her plan and I had agreed to help her, she left. And I was left wondering _what have I gotten myself into this time?_ She had said something about her plan being a ten phased plan on getting "peddie" to go to the prom. Sometimes I wonder, how could she make a five phased plan, but not get an average score of D.

I sighed. What had made prom so bad that they did not want to go? It did not seem as a problem to the other students, and even, they were excited for prom. I sighed again as I thought of Amber's plan and walked out of my office. I walked to the school's picnic area and sat down just as a _tomato_ fell on top of my head. My hair is now covered with tomato. I stood up when I heard laughing from the trees around me.

Another tomato shot my way and I dodged it. It crashed into the tree behind me. Another one from my right and I took a step back dodging it again. Then I heard a voice from somewhere behind a bush.

"Ooohh! Sweetie's got some skills!" A voice I've heard too often said; Lewis. And there was more laughing; Clarke, Lewis and a group of boys from the Isis and Horus house. I sighed as another made it's way towards me from a tree behind me. I ducked and it went past where my head should've been, to another tree. One of them, known as Nick from Horus house cheered.

"Go, Sweetie!" The cheering was followed by laughs from them all. Another tomato came flying to me and a voice I recognized as Dylanfrom Isis house followed it.

"Dodge that, Sweetie!" And I did, but came crashing to another tomato thrown by Sam, Isis house. Followed by another tomato and laughing from James of Horus house.

"Jerome, Alfie, Nick, James, Dylan and Sam! Two weeks detention." And with that, I left to go clean myself up with the boys following behind me.

**Eddie's POV**

I sighed. After Amber had left to go to my dad's office, I had a feeling that I was going to go to prom eventually. I mean, this is Amber. She _never_ takes no for an answer. She once dissed our French teacher for saying that her project was wrong, _in French._ Like full out French. I don't know how she did that but still gets a D in French.

Why is prom so important anyway? It's just students in dresses and tuxes dancing and talking. What kind of retard invented prom? And most importantly, why? I sighed again as the bell rung. I have Music period next with everyone from Anubis house.

I got up and walked to music class. On my way there, I saw part of my dad covered in tomatoes and Jerome, Alfie, James and Nick from Horus house and Dylan and Sam from Isis house following him. I sighed, guess Jerome and Alfie won't be here for Music unless my dad suddenly just lets them off the hook. Which will be the day that pigs will fly.

I rolled my eyes as I entered the Music room. I sat next to Patricia and she turned to me.

"Has Amber talked to you about prom at all?" She asked.

"Yeah, she yelled in the library twice and was sent to my dad's office." I said.

"We'll probably end up in prom, you know that right? Cause Amber _never_ takes a no for an answer." She said.

"I know, remember what she did in French class?" I replied.

"She dissed the teacher in French." She rolled her eyes. A few minutes after everyone (except Jerome and Alfie) came, the teacher, came in. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Alfie and Jerome came in and sat down. Ms. Valentine sighed.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"Tomatoes." Alfie and Jerome said together while grinning and she sighed again.

"Good morning class." She greeted. A few 'good morning's was said and so on.

"Ready to present your projects?" She asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay then... Amber, you're up. Who's your partner?"

"Alfie." She replied and Alfie stood up.

**(Alfie, ****_Amber, _****_Both)_**

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
****_Boy, I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_**

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
_****  
****_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will_**

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_******

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
**_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_**

**_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday_**

**_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_**

"Great! Now, Eddie. Who's your partner?" She asked as I stood up.

"Patricia." Patricia stood up and we walked to the front of class.

"Okay, start."

**(Eddie, ****_Patricia, _****_Both)_**

**I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
****_Fallin' of the edge today_**

**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
****_I'm not superhuman  
_****Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
****_Fallin' from my faith today  
_****Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero ****_save me now_****  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me ****_just in time_**

**I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
****_My voice will be heard today_**

**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
****_I'm not superhuman  
_****My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
****_My voice will be heard today  
_****It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero ****_save me now_****  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me ****_just in time_**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
****_And we're not ready to die_**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero ****_I've got a hero  
_****Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
****_I will be ready to die_**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero ****_save me now_****  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me ****_just in time_**

**_I need a hero_****  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive**

**_I need a hero_****  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
****_I need a hero  
_****I need a hero**

**_A hero's gonna save me  
Just in time_**

"Great job, guys!" Ms. Valentine said, "Who's next… Fabian?" She said as we sat down and Fabian stood up.

"Who's your partner?" She asked.

"Nina." He said and Nina stood up. They walked to the front of the class.

"Start."

**(Fabian, ****_Nina, _****_Both)_**

**So jet-lagged**

**What time is it where you are?  
****_I miss you more than anything  
_****And back at home you feel so far  
****_Waitin' for the phone to ring_****  
It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy**

**You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged**

**_What time is it where you are?_****  
Five more days and I'll be home  
****_I keep your picture in my car_****  
I hate the thought of you alone  
****_I've been keepin' busy all the time  
Just to try to keep you off my mind  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy  
_****  
You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged**

I miss you so bad  
**_I miss you so bad_****  
I miss you so bad  
****_I miss you so bad_****  
I miss you so bad**

**_I wanna share your horizon_****  
I miss you so bad  
****_And see the same sun rising_****_  
I miss you so bad  
And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.  
_****  
You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I ****_wake up to your sunset_****  
****_And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss when you say good morning  
But it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged_**

"Good job… I think we have enough time for one more." She said.

"Jerome. Your partner?" She asked as Jerome stood up.

"Mara." He replied and Mara stood up.

"Start." Ms. Valentine said.

**(Jerome, ****_Mara, _****_Both)_****_  
_**  
**_Right from the start  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Things you never say to me  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_**

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_****  
I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine****_  
Oh we had everything  
_****  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everything  
And its all in your mind  
****_Yeah but this is happening  
_****  
You've been having real bad dreams  
Oh oh  
You used to lie so close to me  
Oh oh****_  
_****  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
****_Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_**

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_****  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart****_  
_****Your not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again****_  
_****  
****_Oh tear ducts and rust_****  
I'll fix it for us**

**_We're collecting dust but our love's enough_****  
You're holding it in  
****_You're pouring a drink_****  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
****_We'll come clean_****__**

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
_****_  
Oh we can learn to love again  
Oh we can learn to love again  
Ohhh  
That we're not broken just bent  
and we can learn to love again._**

"Great job, all of you. We'll continue next time okay?" She said as Jerome and Mara sat down. Part of the class groaned out a 'yeah'.

"Okay, you may go." She said and we all stood up and left. Music was our last period so yeah; we went back to Anubis house. On our way back, you will never guess what we saw.

* * *

**Bam! There you have it. Sorry about the cliffhanger... I don't know what else to write and I also don't know what it is they saw... -_- And anyway, anyone of you who can guess all the songs gets to decide what happens in the next chapter and in the end, whether they go to prom or not, anyone who can guess 1-3 of the songs gets to either make a new character in my other story, or you can decide what happens in the next chapter of my other story. (Love's A Crazy Thing). **

**R&R people!  
~A2122**


	4. Sorry, AN! IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys... And sorry! This isn't a chapter, IT'S IMPORTANT. So read. 4 reviews in one day, thanks... And the song titles were:  
Jara; Just give me a reason by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess  
Amfie; Lucky by Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Cailat.  
Fabina; Jet Lag by Simple Plan  
Peddie; Hero by Skillet  
xXAquaMangoXx, you get to decide what happens in the next chapter and in the end of this story. You can PM me or whatever you want your idea. And for from a hopeless teen, you can either add your own character or you can decide what happens in the end of my other story. Choose one. I suggest you read my other story, if you haven't yet, it's called Love's A Crazy thing.  
Now that's over, I wanna tell you that I am ****_not_**** an author who can update daily. And sorry for that, I'll try my best to update anytime I can. My life has been a pain in the neck , especially school. They don't get that we have a life and again, I'm sorry that I can't update as often as other authors.  
Okay, now that's also over... If you have ideas or stuff for my stories, don'ttt be afraid tto share them. Cause I need as many as ideas that I can get, just saying. So if you have a suggestion, idea or any of those. Either review or PM me. And oh yeah... Check out my other story.  
LOVE'S A CRAZY THING.  
Summary: **_Patricia is a new student in America who just moved from England to Anubis House. Eddie immediately falls for her and tries to get close to her and soon enough, ask her out. Apparently, it's more than just asking her out. He has to deal with someone else. After dealing with that "someone" and peddie happened, funny things happen. Please read! Summary sucks, I know..._

**Kay, bye guys!  
~A2122**


	5. Chapter 5: Mountain Dew

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating... The exams just ended I dunno how many weeks ago, and I still had stuff to do. My mom found a rat's dead body in my sister's room.  
Disclamer: You know the drill**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

It was just plain awkward seeing it. Jerome and Mara stopped in front of us and me and Patricia froze in place. Patricia and Mara's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and my jaw dropped while Jerome stared in shock, from me to the cause of all this; a banner tied to two trees. What might be so special and shocking about a banner, you ask? It wasn't the banner that shocked us. It's the writing on it. I mean, we have nothing against banners. They're perfectly fine. But this one, is the key to the terror which is Patricia. I turned my head slowly towards Patricia to see her practically boring holes through the banner with her eyes. If looks could kill, that banner would be in flames. And person who made it, would already be six feet under by now.

Jerome's eyes flickered to under the tree the banner was tied to. I looked in it's direction when my eye caught someone moving there. The so called someone waved energetically at us. Patricia adverted her gaze towards the girl that was waving, ending her little glare fest at the innocent banner. You're probably still wondering what's on the banner.

There was a huge writing of "**EDDIE, GO TO PROM WITH ME? ~JC**" Who dafuq is JC? Does she even go to school here? Though her 'name' does sound familiar... I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar squeal. I looked at Patricia again to find her glaring at the source of the squeal, who I'm beginning to think is the so called 'JC'.

"EDDIE!" She squealed, skipping towards us. I mean, what kind of person skips instead of walking? Patricia nudged me and whispered,

"You know her?"

"I don't know.. She looks familiar though..." I whipered back and shrugged. She nodded and turned her attention back at the skipping blonde who finally reached us.

"Hey Eddie!" She squealed again. What is it with her and squealing? God, she was worse than Amber. And that's saying something there. She reached out and hugged me. Dafuq? I patted her back awkwardly. Patricia raised her eyebrows and glared at the girl. I shrugged in response. The girl let go of me and grinned.

"Remember me?" She asked excitedly. I shook my head slowly.

"Nope... Not really.." I replied.

"JC?" She asked.

"Nope."

"Jenny?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Jennifer?"

"Still nothing." She sighed in frustration.

"Carroway!"

"Carroway? Carroway... Hmph, Carroway.. Carroway!" I said. It's- oh... Makes sense now.

"Yes, Carroway!"

"Wait, Carroway?"

"Yes, Eddie. Carroway. Jennifer Carroway. Ring a bell?"

"Oh.. Hey." I said finally. She gave me the 'you gotta be kidding me' look and I shrugged.

"Okay! I'm lost." Jerome said, "Honestly, who or what are you talking about?"

"Well, Jerome... This is Jennifer Carroway; Jenny."

"Who?" Mara asked dumbly. Wow, and I thought she's the smart one.

"Jenny here, is my old friend from back in America." I said. Patricia nudged me and I gave her the 'what?' look. She just looked at me. Then I realized it.

"Oh yeah.. Jenny, this is Mara, Jerome and Patricia. Mara, Jerome and Patricia, this is Jenny. There. Introduction's done." I said. And we all just stood there awkwardly. Jenny grinning, Patricia glaring, Mara looking back and forth between me, Patricia and Jenny, Jerome looking at his shoes as if it was the most interesting thing in the worl and me just standing there, thinking. What would happen between Jenny and Patricia. It's either bestest friend in the world, or World War 3. I'd hope for the first, but knowing them both, the latter seemed to make more sense.

I was once again snapped out of my thoughts by a... burp? All our heads turned towards the source. It was neither of us. Instead, it was Alfie. How e got here, no one will ever know. We all stared at him.

"What? I burp when it gets awkward.." He said, shrugging. Mara shook her head, Patricia just standing there, Jenny looking at Alfie blankly, Jerome grinning and me chuckling.

"How did you get here?" I asked Alfie.

"Magic.." He said, while wiggling his fingers and laughing weirdly. We all took one step back away from him.

"And who is this?" He asked Jenny.

"Jennifer Carroway. Call me-"

"Maybe! Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number! So call me maybe!" Alfie started singing. Jerome sighed and clamped his hand over Alfie's mouth while Jenny was giggling.

"Anyways, what should I call you?" Alfie asked, Jerome's hand still over his mouth.

"Jenny." She said, still giggling.

"So, guys. Trudy told me to call you guys. What's been taking so long? Huh?" He asked.

"Well, Alfie... We just met Jenny over here, a few minutes ago. That's what." Jerome replied.

"Then hurry up!" Alfie said.

"Alfie... How much sugar did you eat?" Patricia asked.

"There was completely no sugar involved." Alfie replied.

"Alright.. How much Mountain Dew?" She asked again. Alfie's been hooked on Mountain Dew since I don't how many weeks ago.

"Umm... Five..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked again.

"Five cans..." He replied. Five?! This can't end up well. The most he's ever drank was 3. And that didn end up pretty either. He broke a vase, and let's just say Victor found a wooden floorboard belonging to the stairs in his office with a broken window, and he wasn't very happy about it. It was toilet duty for Alfie for like two or three weeks.

We left like five minutes after that, forgetting all about the Jenny prom thing. I hope. The sight we came home to was definitely not what we expected. Nope, not at all. Mountain Dew cans were scattered all around the room. Joy was drinking a can on the sofa with her feet holding her phone, how she did that I don't know, Amber was giggling madly while holding another can, she was dangling upside down from the kitchen counter, Nina was pouring Mountain Dew on a pillow, Mick was biting into an empty can of Mountain Dew, Fabian however, was _drenched in Mountain Dew _laying down on the dining table laughing.

Trudy was also, somehow under the effect of Mountain Dew overload. She was pouring Mountain Dew on a frying pan and cooking it. While Victor, he was nowhere to be found. That is, unttil he came down the stairs with... _a can of Mountain Dew._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Why is it that I like making people loopy? Anyways, I've got a question for you guys. How old do you think I am? And why? The one with the closest guess will get a shoutout. Farewell!  
~A2122**


	6. Chapter 6: Speaking Of The Devil

**Bam. 1600 words without the author's note! And oh yeah, I forgot to say this the last time. For the last chapter and probably the next few and the ending is taken/inspired from xXAquaMangoXx. Sorry.  
And for the two people who guessed my age were xXAquaMangoXx and randomizzy.  
Randomdizzy: And as for Amber and Joy, I guess Joy had some practice? and Amber, maybe the can was empty or closed? I dunno, I'm leaving it for your imagination.  
****And if you read Percy Jackson fics, read the A/N in the bottom.  
Disclaimer: Still no.**

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

**While Victor, he was nowhere to be found. That is, until he came down the stairs with... ****_a can of Mountain Dew_**_**.**_

Victor is drinking Mountain Dew… Victor is drinking Mountain Dew? Wait a minute, _Victor is drinking Mountain Dew?!_ Him without Mountain Dew is bad enough, Victor _with_ Mountain Dew, is definitely _not_ good. A disaster. A horrifyingly terrible disaster. Victor and Mountain Dew shouldn't even be placed in the same sentence. Maybe he was just pissed off at the noisiness and decided to come down and on the way he found a can of Mountain Dew? Yeah, that makes sense. That makes perfect sense! It's not he actually _drank_ it, right? No, not possible. He wouldn't! Would he? My thoughts were cut off by a hand tapping my shoulder and a loud tripping noise.

Victor, had tripped on the last step. Victor doesn't trip, not even once, I ever saw him trip. Then it hit me like a slap in the face. Like, literally. Someone _ did _slap me. I looked around.

"Eddie?"

"Earth to Eddie, anyone in there?" There was a hand waved in front of my face. I didn't say anything. I just stood there, still in great shock. There was a big chance that Victor actually drank Mountain Dew. I shuddered internally at the thought. What could go wrong? It was only Victor drinking Mountain Dew, right? Right. It isn't like he's drunk or something right? Right. So how bad of a damage could he possibly caused?

"Yoo-hoo!"

"Eddie! Snap out of it!"

"Yo, Eddie!" Patricia yelled and slapped me again. Does it hurt? Hell yes, it does. It frickin' stings. Note to self: Don't get on Patricia's bad side.

"Huh? What? What did you do that for?!" I yelled. She pointed towards a very ditsy looking Victor who was struggling to stand up. She looked at me with a horrified look and so did Jerome and Mara.

"Do you think he-?" She whispered.

"Definitely, it has to be that. I mean, why else would he be so…" I replied.

"Clumsy?"

"Stupid?"

"Drunk-ish looking?"

"Ditsy?"

"Yeah, all of those. I mean, this isn't normal for him… He should be yelling at what a mess we made and forced us to clean it and probably do toothbrush duty for a week." I whispered back at the three of them and they nodded.

"But he isn't. How much damage do you think he could possibly cause?" Jerome whispered.

"It's not what _he_ could cause. But what _they all_ could cause…" Mara stated, still whispering and gesturing to the rest of the Anubis House residents, including Trudy

"And how much of a damage they could cause.. I mean, it can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Patricia whispered back. Jerome shook his head.

"I think it _can_ be _that_ bad… Considering that Alfie broke Victor's window with only three cans, and this is _all_ of them, including Trudy and Victor with at least three cans each. Which results in total disaster." He said.

"So in conclusion, it can be that bad. Maybe even worst." Mara finished and we all nodded.

"Get out of here before it gets really bad?" Patricia asked.

"Definitely." Jerome said, nodding. We backed away slowly and soundlessly when Alfie stood up from his position on the floor.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS GOING?! HUH?!" He yelled and everyone's heads snapped towards us at once. Which is admittedly creepy. Jerome was the first to make a move. He ran out the door, yelling out a "Somewhere!". And we followed.

"Yeah… We're going somewhere….." Mara said, before running off with us behind her. I slammed the door shut and we ran to catch up with Jerome who was lying on the grass, panting. We all followed after him and dropped to the grass.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Patricia asked, sitting up.

"Well, everyone else is all pretty much drunk and high on Mountain Dew… What is there to do?" Mara said.

"Well, we could always get back to the house and get high on Mountain Dew with them…" I suggested and they all looked at me. Patricia slapped me. Like, seriously? Ow, much.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" She yelled.

"What was that for?!" I yelled back.

"For being an idiotic dumbass." She replied and Mara chuckled.

"I can already see what your relationship is like…" Mara said.

"Yeah, abusive." I replied. Mara chuckled at this and Patricia looked at me, glaring.

"Excuse me!" She exclaimed, a fake offended look on her face.

"Yes?" I asked and she face-palmed. What can I say? I have that effect on people.

"I'm right here!" She exclaimed again.

"And your point is…" I trailed off. She glared at me. I _also_ have that effect on people. In fact, I have lots of effect on many people, which I am very proud of.

"Well, excuse me for being offended." She said, still with a fake offended look on her face. Then everything turned to dead silence… for about five seconds. We burst out laughing. Patricia who sat up before was once again sprawled on the grass, clutching her sides laughing. We were all doing the same thing. Jerome was laughing so hard that he made no sound. He was just sprawled out on the ground, rolling around while clapping his hands like a retarded seal with a red face. Our laughter soon died down until we were all just lying there, with big grins on our faces like retards. We were given odd and weird looks by random passersby.

"Hey, you two should consider being an actor or actress. That, no matter how weird it was, was admittedly good." Mara said. Patricia and I looked at each other then started laughing again. Mara and Jerome soon enough, joined in. After a long period of us just lying there, laughing like a bunch of drunk idiots on drugs. I stopped laughing first, then followed by Mara then Patricia and finally Jerome. Suddenly, Patricia looked at me.

"So, Eddie…'Jennifer Carroway' huh? Who's she?" Patricia asked.

"Well, it's a long story..." I trailed off, not really wanting to talk about this. Patricia gave me a look.

"I don't care. Just spit it out, Eddie." She replied and I sighed.

"Okay then… Well, I used to live with my mom in Arizona before I moved all the way here with my dad. And Jenny happened to live right next door to me. She was cool and fun, at first. We were instant best friends… Well, until the sophomore year that is. In the end of freshman year, we somehow started dating." I shuddered at the memory. Patricia raised an eyebrow and Mara just stared at me while Jerome looked amused.

"Well, she was okay at first. She started acting weird at the beginning of sophomore year. She started hanging out with the popular crowd and left our old group, dragging me along with her. She didn't want to even have eye contact with them. She started becoming too clingy. I can't talk or even look at another girl. Even the ones in our old group. She turned from the innocent, well not really innocent, tomboy who despised the populars to a clingy, sappy, girly, bossy, annoying, fake, bitchy- okay, you get it, person. She said she would ruin the life of the girl who even tried to talk to me. I didn't think much about it and didn't take her seriously about that. And boy, was I wrong to do that…" I said. I cringed at the memory.

"Not really innocent?" Jerome asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yep. She broke her prom date's nose and cracked a few of his ribs because he was being a, and I quote, 'a douche bag who has no respect for girls and treats them like they're shit'. He had to get quite a lot of stitches here and there." I explained, "He moved all the way to California the next day."

"Ouch, what happened to the girl you talked to?" Patricia asked.

"Well, our drama teacher told us to audition for a play. It was Grease, I think. Apparently, I got the role of Danny Zuko. But Jenny, she didn't get the Sandy Olsson role. Unfortunately, her 'best friend' and _sister_; Lindsey got the role. And she, was definitely not happy about it. The next day, when Lindsey came to school. The sight was not pretty. She was bald, when everyone knows she _loves_ her hair. Like really loves it. And her eyebrows were gone. So, poor Lindsey had no hair or eyebrows." I explained to them and cringed, remembering what she looked like. It was definitely a sight, alright.

"That bad? Just because of a play? Like, seriously?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, that bad. And that's just her sister. Her sister now has a fear of scissors, tape and Jenny herself. Lindsey was sent to boarding school to help her avoid Jenny. Since Jenny wouldn't leave." I replied and Mara blinked.

"Just?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Yes, _just._" I answered.

"Speaking of the devil…" Patricia muttered, glaring at an innocent tree beside her. She's practically boring holes through the poor tree with her eyes. I mean what has that tree ever done to her? Anyway, Jerome, me and Mara looked up while Patricia muttered string of very 'colorful' words under her breath. I looked up to see the devil herself, looking at the four of us, grinning widely. So wide that I'm surprised her mouth isn't ripped open…

"Hey Eddie!" Oh, God no…

* * *

**For, those of you who reads PJ fics, check out my friend's story; Life Spins and Tilts by Greekawesome17.  
**'Leo Valdez, was a poor and "troubled" kid. His simple life turns upside down when he was picked up by Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, and Annabeth Chase, and declared a demigod. Now he has to go to dangerous quest, meets various people, and get his own love story.'

**R&R on his story so I can rub it in his face and say "I told you so." Thanks.  
~A2122**


End file.
